Extra Scene for Body Count
by Still-RIP-Speed
Summary: Inspired by other authors herewritten an extra scene for season one finaleBody Count, Speed and Calleigh, Calleigh and Hagen. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...thanks in advance:D


**Author:** StillRIPSpeed

**Summary:** Inspired by other authors on this amazing site. I have decided to write an extra screen-kind of a 'after the cameras finish rolling kinda thing'. This for the end of the season one finale-Body Count. Please read and review-let me know what you think

**Pairing:** Speed and Calleigh, Calleigh and Hagen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING of CSI Miami, its shows, its characters, its locations-anything!its CBS's don't sue me!!!

enjoy :D

Scene from end of Body Count….

Calleigh carries on putting the evidence away from the day's events and as she locks the door of the gun vault and walks back to the firing range. She begins to remember Janet, her good friend, who she lost and begins to slowly let the tears roll down her cheeks. She places her hands on the desk and takes a huge breath in. Speed comes to the door of the lab and sees Calleigh leaning over the desk, then sees the teardrops fall to the desk. He waits a couple more seconds and then as softly as he can calls out,

"Calleigh?" She bolts up right and wipes her hands across her face, she tries to hide the fact she's been crying and turns around forcing her usually sunny smile across her face,

"Hey Tim, what's up?" she questions as she paces over to her desk and inserts some files into the top drawer of the desk,

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," Tim steps a few steps forward into the lab. Calleigh smirks slightly,

"Yeah, I'm alright, I got my guy…"

"Calleigh?" She stops and stares at Speed,

"What?"

"I heard about Janet…" Calleigh took in a deep sigh but Speed continues,

"I'm sorry." Calleigh pauses and shrugs her shoulders,

"It's not like she's the first-lost colleagues before right?" Calleigh knowing she is becoming less and less able to control her emotions begins to try and pace past Tim. As she is next to him Tim gently but yet firmly grabs her toned yet petite bicep. As she turns her face to look at him she finds herself staring deep into his eyes and her breath is taken. Motionless they stand for a second. Tim still looking into her eyes whispers,

"Calleigh, you don't have to hide with me, you don't have to put on that front…you can be real with me" With that she finally relaxed but closed her eyes to hold in the tears,

"She just, she was a good person Tim, she didn't deserve that, I should have stopped him, caught him earlier…"

"Don't Calleigh! You did the best you could, and she knew that-it wasn't your fault." That's what she needed to hear, that's what broke her down. She shifted her weight and threw herself onto Tim's torso and wept. Somewhat taken aback he initially took his arms out to his sides but as soon as she was crying on his chest he gently placed his arms around her, holding her tight but gently. As she continued to crying, grieving for her friend he moved his hand up her back to her hair. He began to play, very softly with her blonde locks, stroking and moving it in between his fingers. Her arms were under her chest and she places her palms flat across his chest.

As her tears began to subside she began to realise where exactly she was. In the arms of Tim Speedle! But within her initial reaction of shock realised something even more shocking, it felt so right. She began to feel his chest rise with each breath. She wanted to stay here forever. But this was Tim? How and why had she not seen him this way before? She heard what she thought was a little cough so motioned herself back from off his body. Giving a slight head shake she quickly wiped her hands over her tearstained eyes,

"Gosh Tim; I am so sorry" Tim moved his hands back to the pockets of his jeans letting out a little smirk,

"Don't worry about it" Just then her phone rang, as she clicked opened her phone Tim shifted his feet and looked to the floor. Calleigh tilted her head playfully to the side,

"Hey John…" Tim gave a slight nod; he thought this was his cue to exit. As Calleigh had turned her back to him slightly he moved, shifting his weight to the front foot and moved towards the door, giving a slight look back he saw what he thought was Calleigh in deep conversation with John Hagen and so made his way to the door. As he did so, Calleigh continue,

"Tonight? Well I was just going to…" she turned round to see where Tim was but she saw him head for the door. Letting out a silent, deep rejecting sigh,

"Yeah, tonight would be great.7.30? I'll see you then" She slowly clicked her phone shut. A defeated smile flashed across her face with a slight nod. Turning around she left her precious ballistic lab.


End file.
